


Before He Cheats

by areneecz



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areneecz/pseuds/areneecz
Summary: Michael's drunken antics and Trevor's jealously-fueled reaction.





	Before He Cheats

_**Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky.** _

Eyes drunkenly ghosting over the dew-dropped skin of the women before him, blonde hair, an obvious dye-job. Lips tight, pulled at the corners as she flashed a smile, pearly-white teeth obvious as she slid her lips over the skin of his neck. Manicured fingers slinking over the fabric of Michael's suit. A pair of eyes in the distance watched, hazel slits angry at the actions that played out before him, a glass pressed to his lips as he surveyed the scene.

_**Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey.** _

Nails painted and neatly trimmed, pale fingers curled around the glass of the drink Michael handed over, contents pink and frizzy. Pathetic. He himself could do better, a proper opponent. A slick coating of whiskey on his lips as he shook his head with disappointment. Slurred words escaping the women's slicked lips as she wrapped a needy arm around Michael's waist.

_**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick showing her how to shoot a combo.** _

Shuffling feet as the two moved, frail limbs, obvious curves displayed as she leaned over, pool-stick in hand as she messily lined her shot up. Chuckles, lips crinkled as he moved behind her, almost grinding as he pressed against the curve of her ass. A ditsy smile as he winked, fingers lanced through hers as he attempted to line up her shot.

_**And he don't know, I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats.** _

Abandoning the bar, he moved, hazel eyes persistent as he eyed Michael. A sudden approach as he slinked a hand around the collar of Michael's shirt, pulling the smaller man forward with a gritting glare. Hands abandoning the fabric sheathing his neck to take hold of the tie dangling below. Turning, he glared, eyes ghosting over the smaller blonde women. An expression of fear as her drunken eyes attempted to focus on the man before her. A rush, heels brushed against the tiled floor as she rushed from the room. Hands ghosting over the fabric of Michael's suit, posture shifting as he tightened his grip. Moving, he pulled the smaller man behind him, a stumble to his steps as he rushed to keep up.

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, I slashed a hole in all four tires, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.** _

Outside the suffocating strip-joint in the abandoned back alley-way he shoved Michael forward, his own weight slouching over the hood of a familiar red tailgater. The crinkle of leather boots as Trevor stepped forward, hands gripping obnoxiously as he delivered a steady blow of gentle punches. A sudden change in emotion as he pulled his friend forward, lips connecting with a painful force as hands traveled to loosen the smaller man's vest buttons.

"Fuckin' A." Michael cursed, a desperate curl to his body as he accepted the taller man's touches, his own hands ghosting over Trevor's clothed chest. Fingers tangled through the loops of Trevor's jeans as he watched his friend work his own shirt off. "D-Didn't think I'd make you so jealous." Michael hiccuped, letting a small laugh escape as he eyed Trevor.

"Fuck you." Trevor gritted. Hands abandoning the fabric to pull Michael closer, lips ghosting over the tense skin of Michael's neck. Tongue lapping to taste the skin as he sucked, a trail of bruises apparent as he worked. Hands groping momentarily before ushering to Michael's belt-buckle, a thin movement freeing the suit-pants as he slipped his fingers though the suffocating elastic.

Hands ghosting to his own jeans as he freed his own swelling length, giving himself a few steady pumps before stripping the man before him. Suit-pants forced around his ankles, bare, exposed against the hood of the vehicle. With a sudden jerk of strength, he was flipped, bruised face roughly forced against the metal of the hood, fingers drunkenly slinking over the materiel as he shot a smirk in Trevor's direction.

"Gonna punish me?" Michael teased, tongue dabbing along the skin of his lips as he attempted to keep contact with the hazel slits that observed him. With a hiss, Michael groaned as a jabbing pain surrounded him, a single finger easing its way inside of him. Teeth hitched as he bit at his lips, a moan as he endured the first act. Tips curled, fingernails rough as they massaged the slicked skin within.

"Punish?" Trevor chuckled, his free hand moving to widen Michael's entrance, eyes ghosting over as he worked faster. Pulling free momentarily only to force in more of his own appendages. "You have no idea." He snickered, a sudden push forward as he trailed his tongue over his handiwork, earning an immediate groan from the man below.

Pulling his fingers free, he lowered. Wiping the thick fluids against his already stained jeans as he forced his face closer, tongue pecking Michael's sensitive entrance as he eased his desperate hands around his friends hips. Beneath, Michael writhed, hands moving to slide across the dew-dropped hood. A hitch to his gasps, a blush to his cheeks as he bit at his lips. Sucking, he forced his tongue in deeper, earning another immediate writhe as Michael laughed, a haze of pleasure ghosting over the two. His own swollen cock forced against the hood was punishment enough, the weight applied causing him to fell every twitch in his growing length. Sudden abandonment as Trevor pulled back, a chuckle as a painful protrusion was forced within. Trevor's own swelling cock inside was enough to make him loose his mind. A grunt as Trevor's hands came in contact with the hood beside them. A shift as he worked himself inside the smaller man. A change in tone as his groan's grew louder. A free hand inched forward, fingers entwined within Michael's hair as the weight forced his bruised cheek against the car.

"Gonna' loose it, T?" Michael teased, pausing in between his words to release a steady trail of moans, a burning pain in the capacity of his stomach as he grew closer to release. His own hands writhing against the vehicle as he attempted to keep his already faltering composure. Desperate lips dragging against the dirty material of the hood as he endured Trevor's rage. "All over some beach-blonde slut?" He gritted, a form of happiness in making Trevor jealous. "What?" He paused, an embarrassingly loud moan escaping his lips. "Can't bear to see me with anyone else, T?" He finished, a laugh entwined with the moans escaping his lips.

"Fuck you." Trevor groaned, steadily pumping as he shifted his feet, moving to keep balance. A free hand falling to the curve of his own back as the other writhed against Michael's skin, fingers slipping underneath the fabric to ghost over the searing skin. "Want to keep testing me, Townley?" Trevor gritted, a forceful collection of grunts as his movements quickened. "You'll see me loose it for sure." He chuckled, a cloud of pleasure fluttering over the two.

Bucking forward his legs hitched, a painful jab of Trevor's knee to the back of Michael's as his movements grew in intensity. Biting at his lip his hands scratched along the skin of Michael's back, beneath the suit his fingernails ghosted. A painful burn as unseen marks were formed. Pausing, Trevor pulled free, a warmth as a thin collection formed, strips of white coating the back of Michael's suit, with a tired motion, he hurriedly flipped the smaller man over. Face flustered, cheeks red and bruised as he eyed the hazel pools. A grin to Trevor's face as he watched Michael unfold. Hanging loosely in the open as he worked his hands around Michael's oozing cock slicked with pre-cum, swollen. Teeth hitching over his own lips as he eyed the man below him. Writhing, he pulled forward, arms slinking around the taller man as Trevor's grip tightened, fingers working over the protruding veins with a intoxicating groan.

"Fuck." Michael groaned, desperate fingers clawing at the shirt that sheathed Trevor's chest. Needy motions as he pulled forward, hands sliding, massaging the skin of Trevor's neck as his fingers worked, a distraction, a tease. "I-I think I should get you jealous more often." Michael moaned, pace quickening as he was forced backwards, his weight echoing against the car's hood. Suddenly, he was freed, a release of ecstasy as his own cum drizzled over the skin of Trevor's fingers, a buck as he forced his hips forward, shifting in Trevor's grasp as he stayed still. With a heaving breath Trevor slouched his weight against the hood as Michael copied, sweating skin chilling against the cool metal of the truck. An echo of gasps as the two breathed in-sync.

"Fuck you, Townley." Trevor breathed, sliding against the hood to move adjacent to Michael. Eyes distant, eyeing the dark sky above them. A simple movement to force his flaccid length away, a final movement as he zipped, with a tired huff Michael did the same. "Next time." He paused to raise his head, hovering, his eyes connecting with Michael's as he moved to peck a single kiss to Michael's lips. "I won't even bother taking you outside." He called, a growing smirk obvious as he relaxed against the cool metal. Hands moving to slide an arm underneath his own head in an effort to find a more comfortable position.

"Shit." Michael heaved, a ditsy shuffle to his movements as he draped an arm across Trevor's sweat-drenched chest. "Sounds like a plan." Michael chuckled, shifting to nuzzle into the crook of Trevor's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> "Before He Cheats" is honestly perfect for Michael and Trevor. Thank you Carrie Underwood.


End file.
